


【EC】【ABO】幽夜将晓

by QFshan



Category: xmen - Fandom, 听说可以瞎填
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QFshan/pseuds/QFshan





	【EC】【ABO】幽夜将晓

*****王子殿下，欢迎来到西彻斯特*****

 

Charles大口大口的喘着气，手中拉着一个不大的孩子，他将他死死护在在周身，手中拎着一把轻剑，警惕的盯着周围的叛军，抹了一把嘴角的血沫，淡淡的笑了笑。

 

“Xavier伯爵，您就放弃抵抗吧，放下小王子，我们可以饶你一命。”马上的领头得意洋洋的看着狼狈的Charles，他散发着恶臭的Alpha味道，虽然Charles对外的性别是个Beta，但他深知自己的身份。Charles不由得对这个领头产生了一丝厌恶，不懂得抑制自己信息素的Alpha谈何绅士。

 

Charles握紧了手中的小手，他才19岁，他可不想死在这群废物手下，他缓缓蹲下，抱了抱那个孩子，温柔的笑了笑。叛军以为他要投降了，放松了警惕。

 

“王子殿下，准备好了吗？”

 

Charles手起刀落，一剑命中马腹，趁着那匹马受惊扬起前蹄，他迅速拔出暗藏在自己靴子旁的匕首，往后一掷，命中喉咙，一刀致命，那人翻下马来，没等他们反应过来，Charles翻上马背，绝尘而去。

 

Charles拍了拍已经愣掉了的Erik的头颅，哈哈大笑:“嘿，殿下，你可别和我说你被吓到了！”他一边嘟囔着些什么，一边催促身下马跑的更快一些。

 

“殿下，抓紧了。”Charles猛的一夹马肚，战马嘶鸣一声，加快的奔跑的速度。但Charles发现，那群人依旧没有选择放弃，锲而不舍的跟着他，而他们的马要更快一些。

 

Charles默默估算了一下距离西彻斯特的距离，暗暗的骂了一声，只求Logan他们已经赶过来了，不然他们的伯爵大人就要交代在这里了。

 

他翻了翻马背，找到了一小把匕首，紧紧的握在手里，到时候真不行，他拼死也要把小王子送出去。

 

Charles狠狠地夹了一夹马肚，死死的拽住了鬃毛，任凭自己的双手被勒出了一道道血痕也不松手，像是不知道疼痛一般护住了Erik，大大的斗篷罩住了Erik，隔绝了他与外界的一切联系。

 

一只没长眼的箭直直飞来，Charles皱了皱眉，侧身躲过，却没料到这马不听使唤，Charles闷哼一声，被尖锐的箭头划伤了腰部。

 

Charles收紧了身上的斗篷，小小的Erik在颠簸的马背上忍不住伸出手，痴痴的盖上了那一条伤口，并不是很严重，但是鲜血已经濡湿了那一块的衣料。“不是什么大事，我比这更大的伤都受过。”Charles轻描淡写的说。而Erik忍不住颤了颤，眼前的年轻男人看起来不比他大多少，却已经是王国里备受关注的伯爵了。

 

Erik揩了揩那里的血迹，帮Charles按住了还在流血的伤口，鲜血顺着指缝缓缓滴落，滴在也不知道是谁的衣摆上。

 

身后的追兵仍不放弃，要知道，前面马上的两个人无论死活，都是两座金山在移动。

 

前面是个岔路，Charles犹豫了一瞬，搂紧了Erik，“抱紧我。”Erik有些茫然，但还是乖乖的抱住了Charles的腰，满鼻子都是好闻的味道。

 

Charles猛的一个急刹车，选择了最险峻的一条路，冲了过去。后面的追兵显然是没料到Charles会不要命到选择这条路，愣了一下，咬了咬牙，坚持追了上去。

 

身后的惨叫声此起彼伏，Erik埋在Charles怀里，倒也是没听见些什么。Charles这时候真的是非常感谢自己早逝的父亲，感谢他在小时候教过自己走这条路。

 

一边便是悬崖，一旦有所偏差，便是尸骨无存。

 

两队人马都已经疲惫不堪，但在这种时候更不能掉链子，更需要强打起精神，小心翼翼的对待自己周身每一块岩石，每一块岩石下可能都是万丈深渊，踩空便是踏入地狱。

 

追兵看起来像是不耐烦了，加快了速度，Charles真的有些绝望了，再这样下去，他是真的要交代在这里了。

 

后面的马蹄声越来越响亮，Charles每一次心脏的跳跃都像是踩在死亡的琴键上，他只能加速，加速，再加速。

 

一支箭直直向他飞来。

 

感谢上帝，Logan和Scott终于到了。

 

身后的追兵应声落马，Charles的心跳像是漏了半拍，然后迅速加快，最后回归平静。他深深的呼了一口气，冰冷的手指覆上Erik温热的手掌。

 

Logan提着重剑，急匆匆的赶过来，“Charles？你没事吧？”

 

Scott鄙夷的看了一眼Logan，然后转向Charles的方向，“可别吧，才多久没见，你身手就退化成这样？”

 

Charles有些心虚的摸了摸鼻翼，“Come on……别这样嘛……”尤其是别当着你们未来国君说我坏话嘛……

 

“行了行了，别啰嗦了，赶紧回去，那群疯子指不定还会追上来，我可不想陪你们去死。”Scott捋了一把头发。

 

Logan有些惊讶的指着Erik，手指看起来都有些颤抖，“我靠！Charles！你有儿子了都不和我们说！”

 

Charles笑着打了Logan一拳，“你可小心点，这可是你未来的国王陛下，你现在这么说他，以后不仅你不好受，我也得陪你不好受。”

 

Scott牵来一匹黑马，“你的最爱。”Charles大笑着向Scott吐了吐舌头，“还是你懂我，哪里像某个人哦……”Charles意有所指的瞟了一眼Logan。

 

等三个人闹够了，终于想起来自己是来干什么的了。

 

Charles看着许久没有回来的封地，有些流连的看着这里的每一景，每一物。

 

“王子殿下，欢迎来到西彻斯特。”Charles蹲下身，做到与Erik平视，笑眯眯的看着他。

 

Charles时年十九岁，Erik十岁。

 

*****欢迎回到西彻斯特，Charles*****

 

“陛下！臣以为，臣并没有什么错！”Charles倔强的跪在大堂中央，挺直的脊梁昭示着主人的不服气。

 

Erik只是冷冷的哼了一声，“拉帮结派，在朝堂上肆意妄为，目无尊主，随意提拔自己的亲信，这难道不是罪吗！”

 

跪着的Charles愣了愣，心像是被撕裂了一般的疼痛，他颤颤巍巍的想要把裂成两半的心拼接回去，但无论他怎么努力，碎了，便是碎了。鲜血从中流出，流的他满身都是，他无助的想要捂住伤口，就像Erik当年为他做的那样。

 

“侯爵大人可以请回了。”Erik居高临下的看着他，看着微微颤抖着的他。或许他现在内心还在嘲讽他这个傻瓜，那么信任他，甚至交出了自己的兵权。

 

是啊，他怎么忘了，一个没有兵权在身的侯爵就是任人宰割。他目睹着Erik干过无数次这种事，原来自己也会有这么一天。

 

他仍旧跪着，挺拔的背和卑微低下的头颅又是那么不符，而他湛蓝眼睛中的倔强又彰显了他的一切。

 

Erik笑了笑，“那你就这么跪着吧。”Charles感受到Erik离开时，衣摆抽打在他的膝盖。

 

门被打开，寒风灌了进来，直袭上他早已僵直的膝盖，重新带来了跪久之后的痛感，那种撕心裂肺的，神经上的痛。

 

Charles大大的舒了一口气，室内膨胀的Alpha信息素被一洗而空，那种压抑的感觉随之消失殆尽，虽然Erik的信息素已经对他起不了什么大的作用，但刚刚几乎已经遏制了他的五官。

 

他小心翼翼的舒展了一下关节，跪的异常的端正。

 

Erik看着眼前的佳肴，乱发了一顿脾气，他不知道自己刚刚为什么这么暴怒，明明知道Charles不会害自己，却在听闻那群小人的诋毁之言时还会这么烦躁。

 

难道Charles是真的只是利用自己？Erik几乎无法想象没有Charles的生活，他可能会崩溃，更不要说，假如这么多年Charles对他的照顾都只是因为什么利益。

 

他越想越是烦躁，干脆放下了餐具，召来了一个亲近的手下。

 

“你觉得Xavier侯爵怎么样？”

 

那个手下很是惊慌看了一眼自己的主人，并没有看见什么表情，他只能瞎猜一下主人现在的心情了，不过看刚才……主人的心情好像不好？

 

“手下以为，侯爵此人在朝堂内拉帮结派一举……”

 

他很快敏感的意识到，Erik的脸黑了。

 

他迅速改口，“并不是什么坏事……毕竟侯爵是您的忠实手下……”

 

很快他又会发现，Erik的脸好像更黑了。

 

Erik看着自己属下已经快哭了的表情，烦躁的挥了挥手，下属如释重负，高高兴兴的退了下去。

 

Erik现在的思绪乱的一塌糊涂，Charles在朝堂内威信很高他是知道的，他甚至为了避嫌交出了自己的兵权，而他的两个最好的朋友，Logan和Scott将军也被他用各种理由调到了边疆，他还有什么好担心的呢。

 

但是，但是他总觉得缺了点什么。可他又说不上来，到底缺了什么。

 

Erik摩擦着自己的手腕，像是在思考着些什么，他终是决定了，去看看Charles再决定。

 

他甚至想好了，无论Charles怎么说他，只要Charles先服软，他绝对不会对他怎么样的，他们之间一定可以回到和以前一样的。

 

当然，Charles让他失望了。他依旧不屈不挠的跪在那里，像是对Erik最大的嘲讽，嘲讽着他的一腔热血被冷水泼盖的不留一点温度。

 

他不知自己心中的无名怒火从何而起，他们之间现在就想一个巨型的炸药桶，一点就着，只需要一个导火线。

 

他们就像两只可笑的公鸡，谁也不服谁。

 

也许是Charles的那个小小的喷嚏彻底点燃了这个炸药包，“Xavier！你别真把你自己当回事！我基诺沙没了你照样能运行的下去！”几乎是这句话说出口的那一瞬间Erik就后悔了，他是真的混蛋，怎么能对Charles这么说话。

 

Charles不可置信的眼神死死盯着他，也顾不上什么宫廷礼仪了，Erik悄悄开口，“I am so……”

 

“既然陛下认为基诺沙不需要我了，那我也没有必要留恋这里。”Charles开口打断了他。

 

Erik也被触及了逆鳞，像是被踩到尾巴的狐狸一般猛的跳起来，“好啊，你就会你的西彻斯特享福去吧！”

 

Charles看了他一眼，那一眼中包括了很多Erik看不懂的情绪，但是他确定，他们都还不成熟，才犯下如此滔天大罪。

 

Charles第二天便启程会西彻斯特，Erik赌气不去见他，整个朝堂掀起动荡，不安卷席了整个王宫，几乎人人都在说Xavier侯爵。

 

Charles站在西彻斯特中心城堡之前，看着那个和十年前一模一样的城堡，几乎听不见的低低叹了口气，十年过去了，自己没变，那个毛头小子长大了。

 

罢了罢了，自己不适合插手了，就让Erik去建立一个属于他的王国，他的基诺沙吧。

 

“欢迎回到西彻斯特，Charles。”Charles默默和自己说。

 

*****王子殿下，我向你保证，这黑暗很快就会过去，黎明即将来临*****

 

刚到西彻斯特的时候，Erik因为水土不服被困扰了好长一段时间，吃不下饭，每天吐的天昏地暗，直到Charles亲自下厨给他做饭，他才慢慢缓过来，Charles给Erik做饭这个习惯几乎贯穿了他的一生。

 

饭后总是娱乐的时间，而他们两个之间唯一的乐趣就是下棋，下棋，还是下棋，下棋一度成为他们之间交流的唯一工具。

 

小的时候，总是Charles执黑子而Erik执白子，再后来些就变成轮流着来，最后就演变成了Charles总是拿着白子。

 

Charles有的时候总是笑着拍着他肩膀，“你的天赋真的是与生俱来的，学了才多久居然能赢我了。”当然，Erik知道，一开始Charles是有让着自己，而他逼迫着Charles发挥全部实力，因为不希望Charles对自己有所保留。

 

“Charles，你分神了。”Erik拿起自己的骑士，吃掉了Charles的战车。

 

Charles狡黠的看着他，“你确定吗？”反将一军。

 

Erik愣了一愣，放下棋子，“你赢了。”他有些沮丧，自己的水平距离Charles还是有一段距离的。

 

“不不不，Erik，别总是对自己那么悲观，你可以这么走。”Charles夺过Erik手中的棋子，不仅逃离了Charles的抓捕，甚至重新掌握了上风。“Erik，你太急躁了，Calm your mind.”

 

“试着去找到那个点，然后控制它。”Charles耐心的看着Erik。

 

“不行，我不行，我放不下仇恨。”Erik有点放弃了。

 

Charles耸了耸肩，“没事，我们之后继续。”

 

在西彻斯特的一段时间可以说是Erik人生中最快乐的一段时间了。

 

“Erik，你不能这样——”Charles无奈的看着Erik试图悔棋的手。

 

“Charles——Please……”Erik亮晶晶的眼睛不加掩饰的盯着Charles，直到看到他脸红之后，内心高呼一声“Nice！”

 

“下不为例。”Charles睁一只眼闭一只眼的看着Erik悔棋，“不过战场上可容不得你这样。”

 

Erik的内心咯噔一下，完蛋，又要开始了。

 

“Shaw现在的实力不知道比你强悍多少，我知道他杀了你的父皇和母后，噢别拿那种眼神看我，别让仇恨集满你的心脏，多一点善良和同情，你将会战无不胜。”

 

“下棋也是这样，别那么急躁，别总想着一下吃掉别人的什么，或许只是一个陷阱，而且就算处于劣势也别放弃，一切都有逆风翻盘的可能。”

 

Erik细细揣摩着刚刚Charles的话语，手指摩挲着棋子，“失败的下场就是——”

 

Charles紧跟上，“死亡。所以，不要那么武断，每一个小小的决定都会影响你的国家。我去看他们的上书了，你自己好好呆着。”

 

Erik执起一边的地图，细细的研究着。

 

西彻斯特的地理位置很是优越，四面环山，易守难攻，但是矿物资源并没有很丰富，不过农业尤为发达，而且在Charles的治理下，西彻斯特的军队也不是什么好欺负的。

 

Shaw盘踞在北方，但是大半的南方领土拥有者都对Shaw退避三舍，该上供的时候就上供，甚至有几个大胆的已经试着进攻西彻斯特来讨Shaw欢心，不过都被Charles打回原形。

 

Shaw一直在养精蓄锐，虽然他很强大，但是他在和Lehnsherr王族一战中损失还是很惨重，他现在急需各种物资，而大量的赋税使人们敢怒不敢言。

 

Charles在整个大陆中的威望一直不低，从18岁继承爵位以来，认为他好欺负的人都被他的铁血手腕震撼，更不要说在军中颇有威信的Logan和Scott将军是他多年的挚友。

 

如果真的要打仗，Charles还不一定会吃亏，但他们有一个非常大的缺陷，陆军战斗力的低下，虽说西彻斯特是一个四面环山的地方，但是水路尤为发达，自古以来，西彻斯特的水军就被称为大陆第一，为此也就放松了对陆军的管理。

 

现在他们需要的，就是一支整装待发的陆军，一支精锐的部队。

 

Erik合上地图，叹了一口气。

 

晚上的时候，Erik已经躺下了，Charles这才从门外踏着月色走进房间，他没点灯，应该是怕吵着Erik，他帮Erik掖了掖被子，Erik灰绿色的瞳孔猛的放大，他再也忍不住，张开了眼睛。

 

“还没睡？”

 

“睡不着。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“Charles，你难道不觉得西彻斯特的陆军太弱了吗？要知道，Shaw的陆军可是……”Erik有些犹豫的开口，小心翼翼的打量着Charles的脸色。

 

Charles什么话都没说，只是坐在他的床头，静静地看着他，看的他心中发虚。

 

Erik忍不住开口打破僵局，“其实……”

 

Charles打断了他的发言，“我的父亲在我18岁生日前一天去世了，我的18岁成年礼就是一个爵位。”

 

Charles的喉结上下滚动了一下，接着说了下去，“说实话的，我不是很喜欢我的父亲，他对我的母亲很冷淡，即使我母亲对我态度并不是很好，我也乐意爱着她。”

 

Erik有些出神的看着Charles的眸子，那里仿佛掉进了星星。

 

“所以……我和你一样，都一个不圆满的家庭，我会尽我这一生所能，护着你，所以。”

 

“相信我。”Charles看着他。

 

Erik不知道Charles为什么要和他说这些，他只能一知半解的看着Charles。

 

Charles俯下身，温柔的吻了吻他的额头。

 

“王子殿下，我向你保证，这黑暗很快就会过去，黎明即将来临。”

 

*****他用最惨烈的方式告诉Erik，Erik错了*****

 

Erik陛下决意挥兵南下消灭Shaw的残留部队的消息震惊了全国，一半的人表达了对Lehnsherr陛下的赞同，而剩下一半则是极端反对，几个忠实的大臣以死劝谏，希望Erik三思，而Erik一看都是Charles亲近的那几个老臣，内心一阵恼火，将几个忠心耿耿的大臣贬出王都。

 

没有人敢再反对Erik，剩下的反对的人只能苦苦的求着Charles能够回来，在这种时候的Erik只听的进Charles的意见，但是侯爵大人好像和陛下闹掰了，侯爵大人被气回了西彻斯特。

 

现在基诺沙刚复国没多久，一场大战必会将它的元气耗尽，而且Shaw的残留部队也不是这么好打下来的，他们盘踞在丰饶的南方，虎视眈眈的盯着北方的大块土地。虽说收复南方是一大要事，但是恢复国家元气才是重中之重。

 

Charles守在自己的那一块小小的西彻斯特内，对外界看似爱理不理，只有Hank才知道Charles每天晚上看着那一封封加急的信件叹气，这一回，Charles是真的劝解不了Erik了。

 

Charles好歹是看着Erik长大，他那点小脾性他还是知道的，一旦是Erik决意要做的事情，没有人能够阻拦他。

 

他看着Logan送来的信，沉默了许久，罢了罢了，就去看一眼吧。

 

他的妹妹Raven从门外直接闯入，看着哥哥对着一封信唉声叹气，就知道他在想什么了，“又是那位尊敬的陛下？”

 

“我知道你想说什么，Raven。”Charles站起，习惯性的揉了揉她的头发，呼吸了一口新鲜空气。

 

“那我就直说了，Charles，你别疯了，那个Erik这回是真打算和你决裂了。”Raven有些不满的看着兄长的手。

 

“他是我的陛下，我应该为他着想。”Charles皱了皱眉，在内心悄悄否定了刚刚Raven提到的那个词，“决裂”。

 

Raven有些嗤之以鼻，“我可不相信一个Alpha和一个Omega的纯友谊。”

 

“嗤，Erik比我小九岁！我打谁的主意都不会打到他身上。”

 

Raven对他的一切言论表示怀疑，“不过话说你都三十五了，真不打算找个Alpha？”

 

Erik都二十六了吗……呸！他为什么会想到那个小白眼狼！“怎么了，你哥哥我在外可是个Beta。”

 

“呵，全大陆最想娶的人，恭喜你位列第一。”

 

Charles表示有些小郁闷，“话说回来，我真的去王都了。”

 

“你先活着回来再说吧。”毕竟那个Erik看你的眼神就像饿狼看见小羊羔，恨不得一口吞下去。搞不好人家想和你玩个什么囚禁play啧啧啧。

 

Charles骑快马，连赶了两天路，终是在第三天到达了王都，他有些感慨的看着城门，上一次踏过这里，应该就是战争胜利那一天了，之后他就几乎没有出过这个王都了，每天的政务多的要死，完全没有出去游玩的心。

 

他迅速觐见了Erik，大臣们纷纷推测Charles会如何劝慰Erik，所有人都在等着两个人出来的一瞬间。

 

Charles率先出来，脸上没有任何表情，迅速离去。Erik之后才悠悠出来，“宣布一下，这次南下的军队有Xavier侯爵带领。”不管这个消息就像是在池塘中扔下一块石子，掀起轩然大波。

 

他们万万没想到，Charles不仅没有劝解成功，甚至成为了南下的将领。

 

Charles在沉默中行军，不过Erik看起来倒是兴奋，毕竟终于有一次Charles支持了自己的想法。

 

在临走之前，Logan终于被召回王都，他急着见Charles，“你是不是疯了？真的答应陛下去南下征讨那群疯子？”

 

Charles没有多说什么，只是沉默的眼神暴露了一切。

 

“Charles，你这次真的是疯了，你会把命赔上的！”Logan揪着他的衣领朝他怒吼。

 

“赔上更好，不是吗？”用我的死换取他一生的警戒，好像挺值的。

 

“算了算了，你和那个皇帝就是一个牛脾气，死也不改的那种。”Logan无奈的看了Charles一眼。

 

Charles停止了自己的回想，他现在需要把所有的注意力集中到前方。

 

他的手指攥紧手下的笔，指关节发白。

 

他的先行部队早一步到达了那里，Charles皱了皱眉，居然没有人偷袭？这不是Shaw的风格。他更加警惕的注视着这个村庄，不过看起来貌似平静祥和。

 

“明天凌晨的时候，所有要命的，全部搬离这里，等着把Shaw的部队围剿。”Charles下令。

 

果不其然，大量的叛军在三更半夜的时候涌进了这个小村庄，Charles总觉得有些不大对劲，他猛的想起来了些什么，“撤！”

 

已经来不及了。

 

Shaw果然预料到了Charles会猜到他的第一步棋，所以故意设置了第二步，第三步，等着他乖乖上钩呢。

 

“侯爵大人，投降吧。”一个放肆的叛军说道。

 

Charles强撑起身体，擦了擦嘴边的鲜血，露出一个诡异的微笑，“就等着你们呢。”

 

Logan带兵冲了进来，但此时Charles的军队已经死伤惨重，更不要说Charles本人受的伤了。

 

这是Shaw的一只几乎是最精锐的军队，他必须要这样才能得手。

 

“从王都赶过来需要点时间。”Logan抱歉的看着Charles，“抱歉。不过幸亏你想到Shaw会这样，不然我们都得全军覆没。”

 

“操你的Logan，我可没想到你会这么慢，我的兵差点死完了……下次快点，不过应该也没有下次了。”Charles扯出了一个勉强的微笑，不负众望的昏倒了。

 

说实话的，Erik从来都没有想过，他会用最惨烈的方式告诉Erik，Erik错了。

 

Erik当然知道他这次有点意气用事，但是他从来没有想到Charles会拿自己最心爱的人去威胁自己。

 

那他只好妥协咯。

 

*****我向所有人保证，冬天就快过去了*****

 

Shaw在冬天的时候大肆南征，Charles忙的焦头烂额，那一帮什么侯爵伯爵也跟风开始围剿他，几乎每一天，西彻斯特都处于备战状态。

 

Erik还是被Charles保护的很好，不过他的性别已经开始显露了，他强悍的肌肉证明了他至少不会是一个Omega。

 

直到那天，Erik的性别彻底分化了，他是一个纯正的Alpha，但是他至今记得，在他信息素失控的那一天，也是Charles唯一一次在他面前失态了。Charles的腿几乎软的支撑不住他的身体，而Erik又不懂得如何去控制他的信息素，任由Alpha强势的味道攻击着Charles的每一个部位，尤其是后颈的腺体。

 

最后，Charles几乎是跌跌撞撞的从他房间中离开，去打了一管抑制剂才忍受下体内高涨的情欲。

 

从那以后，Charles就开始下意识的和他保持距离，这让Erik很是烦躁，但又不好意思开口向Charles提出，两个人就这么冷战（Erik单方面认为）了一周。

 

后来，Erik一直尝试着，每一次放出一点点信息素，让他适应这个浓度之后再次外放一点，直到Charles完全适应了Erik的信息素之后，两个人之间的那点可笑的距离消失殆尽，Erik对这个结果异常的满意。

 

今年的冬天出乎意料的冷。

 

这也就意味着，大量的河道将无法通行，西彻斯特最大的优势将会成为他们的劣势。Charles内心狠狠地骂了一声上帝，这该死的，在这么重要的时候居然掉链子了。

 

Shaw的军队已经蠢蠢欲动的蛰伏在城外，树林中，山下，他们是北方来的军队，南方所谓的冬天对于他们来说一文不值，甚至有点小暖和。

 

Charles一天比一天去入睡的时间变迟，他把所有的精力扑在了政务上面，他每天都要应付大量的突发事件，而且更不好的消息来了，今年他们的粮食缺了。

 

Charles真的是想骂人了。

 

先不说民众会吃不饱的事实，军队一旦吃不饱就是一个字，死。

 

看看对面Shaw的军队，吃好喝好睡好，对比他们，Shaw那边简直是人间天堂。

 

Charles从来没有觉得一个冬天会这么难熬，几乎整个人都在煎熬之中，但是他必须要保持冷静，他绝不能在任何人之前暴露出自己一丝一毫的恐惧。

 

只有Erik才知道，Charles每天回到房间中还会疯狂工作，Erik以要看着他睡着为理由，堂而皇之的搬到了Charles的房间住下。

 

Charles几乎夜夜通宵，直到有一天昏倒在了书桌前，差点把Erik急疯了，那也是Charles唯一一次看见Erik那副紧张的快要死掉的表情。

 

大雪来临了。

 

城墙已经被攻打的有多处残缺了，Shaw就抓准了他会派人修城墙一点，一旦有人开始填补城墙，Shaw就和疯了似的围攻。

 

直到有一天，Erik无意中的一句话拯救了Charles。

 

“为什么不用水呢？”

 

Charles一开始一愣，然后猛的回过神来，狂喜的表情无法隐藏，抓住Erik就狠狠地亲了他的脸颊一口。

 

那天晚上，大量士兵连夜在城墙上浇水，第二天凌晨，大量的冰封住了整个城墙，Shaw差点被这个消息活活气死。这下可好了，他想爬进去也不可能了。

 

Charles抓紧这个时间，联系上了在东边的Logan和Scott，借到了他们的陆军，不过赶过来还需要一点时间，他要利用这个时间，做出一个反攻的计划。

 

Charles选择了在一个上午对军队进行演讲。

 

那个台上的，受万人瞩目的Charles和那个会和他开玩笑的，笑的时候会露出一点点虎牙的Charles完全不同，他看起来意气风发，对将要到来的战争没有丝毫的退却。

 

Erik此时只想拽住Charles，扒开他鲜艳的着装，爱抚他光滑的躯体，操到他连话都说不全，他痴迷的想象着那一幕，身下支起了一个尤为可观的小帐篷。

 

他叹了口气，Charles终不是属于他的。他属于这西彻斯特。

 

他仔细的听着Charles的每一个发言，默默地把它记在心里，盘算着Charles之前和说的计划，想象着整个战局，主战场的方位，和Charles的奇袭。

 

这将会是一个非常完美的，无与伦比的战争。

 

Charles站在千军万马之前，眉眼间充斥着一种英气，他的神色极为严肃，“诸位，这场战争不会好打，Shaw不是什么任人欺负的软柿子，我们会付出代价，但我们会迎来胜利，迎来黎明。”

 

“我向你们所有人保证，冬天就快过去了。”

 

“属于我们的春天要来了。”

 

*****Sorry，Charles*****

 

Erik死守在Charles的床前，几乎寸步不离，眼神堪称复杂的注视着眼前脸色苍白的人。

 

装睡的Charles是在受不了这种不加掩饰的，直勾勾的眼神，悠悠转醒，“陛下？”

 

Erik皱了皱眉，Charles无奈的扶额，“行吧，Erik。”

 

Erik的眉眼舒展开，眼角似乎带上了笑意，“我不认为我有错。”好吧还在嘴硬。

 

“你需要一年，一年的时间筹备。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“战争不是象棋，不能悔棋，每一步下下去，便已成定局。”

 

“……我认为九个月够用。”

 

“我本来就没打算争取一年，九个月就够了。”

 

“……你还是那么狡猾。”Erik半带着宠溺的看着对面那个明明已经三十，但是看起来和那个wink毫无违和感的男人。

 

“好了，正经点，Shaw在南边，也就是，这里。”Charles戳了戳地图上的一点。

 

“水路不错。”Erik几乎一秒就理解了Charles的意思。

 

“是的，我需要我的水军。”

 

Erik深深地看了他一眼，“好。”

 

九个月之后，大营内。

 

Charles一身戎装，神色严肃，一如当年，一边的Erik瞬间进入了回忆，直到被Charles扯回现实之后懵逼的看着Charles。

 

“Come on……能不能走点心？”两个人都是秘密出宫的，一点风声没传出去，他们需要打闪电战，他们禁不起消耗。

 

他们身边是一支一千人的精锐部队，大部分的军队走的是水路，在正面战场迎敌，而他们就是负责收割，以奇袭来取胜。

 

Erik有的时候真的不相信Charles是个Omega，他甚至能比一个Alpha更加精通战争。

 

“明天凌晨，我们要通过这个关卡，然后直扑腹地，我们的军需经不起再一次消耗了，一个月，必须击溃Shaw的有生力量。”

 

“这……这几乎不可能。”一个士兵大着胆子开口。

 

“那就让它变成一定。”Charles淡淡的开口。

 

“明天我们一旦发动进攻，Shaw立刻会意识到我们的存在，我们会迅速暴露，所以马上撤离，炸了他们的粮草和军需就撤！不要留恋！”

 

“是！”

 

半夜，Charles依旧忧心忡忡的看着地图，Erik掀帘进入，“还不睡？还有一个小时。”

 

“Shaw会不会已经意识到我们了？他这些天都在屯兵。”

 

“就算是又怎样呢？我们必须孤注一掷。”

 

Charles犹豫了很久，“你留下。你是国王，你一旦死在那里，整个国家就会乱套。”

 

Erik这一次貌似出奇的好说话，点点头就答应了。

 

等Charles意识到不对劲的时候已经来不及了，他的四肢已经不受他的控制，他恶狠狠的盯着Erik无辜的笑容，咬牙切齿的说:“你他妈能不能有个新意？”

 

Erik摸了摸鼻尖，“不能，还是你的方法最好用。”

 

Charles终是抵御不住睡意，头一歪，睡死了过去。Erik看着他即使睡觉也不安稳的表情，眉头紧锁，吻了吻那瓣他梦寐以求的唇瓣。“Sorry，Charles，我不能让你去冒险，再一次的。”

 

他按住腰间的佩剑，深色凛然的看着士兵，“准备好了吗？”

 

“基诺沙万岁！”

 

Shaw是料到了他会奇袭，却没想到他奇袭的时间比他想象中的早了不止一天，被打的措手不及，但很快调整好了状态进行反击。

 

周围血肉横飞，惨叫声徘徊着他，他身上的伤口仍在流血，痛感已经麻木了他的神经，他只是机械性的重复着斩杀的动作。

 

他的长剑刺穿了一个人的皮肉，或许是他的心脏，他惨嚎一声，像是被抽去了骨头一般缓缓倒下。

 

一滴还温热的液体飞溅上他的脸颊，是鲜血。他忍不住尝了尝，腥味席卷了他的头脑，已经丧失的感觉重新回归，一时间，疼痛，疲累，不住的手抖几乎将他击倒。

 

一柄长枪直直的冲着他的胸膛而来，他坦然的闭上了眼睛，出现在自己眼前的竟然是Charles的笑颜，他撇了撇嘴，任由自己沉浸在回忆之中。

 

意料之中的疼痛并未到来，他有些惊异的张开眼，却看见了那个自己梦寐以求的人站在自己面前，他嘟囔着，“原来死了还有这种好处吗？”

 

Charles无奈的在Erik面前挥了挥手，“嘿你还活着，活的好好的。”

 

Logan带领着前方军队冲入堡垒，“Sorry……我又晚来了……”

 

“Charles！你！”Erik猛的想起来自己好像是下了药的！

 

“我会这么傻？嗯？我要是真被你下药了，你现在就不会是好端端的站在这里了。”

 

完蛋，那自己悄咪咪的那个吻也被发现了？

 

Charles像是看透了Erik想说什么，悠悠的挑了挑眉，“我当然有意识了。”

 

Erik自暴自弃的放下剑，向前走了一步，Charles下意识后退了一步，却被Erik的大掌抑制住，往回拉了一把，封住了他的一切抱怨。

 

Charles明显被吓到了，整个人停止了动作，Erik抓住这个机会攻略城池，汲取着他口中的津液，等两个人放开时，嘴角拉出一条银丝。

 

Erik有些紧张的看着Charles，手指死死攥着衣摆不肯放手。

 

Charles突然一把勾住他的脖颈，拽过他的衣领，重新吻上了他的唇。

 

说实话的，Erik被着实的吓到了。

 

很快，他重新掌握了主动权，一路反攻，占尽上风。

 

Erik发誓，他绝对听见了有个士兵的武器掉落在地上的声音和Logan的惊呼。

 

*****Sorry，Erik*****

 

冬天终于过去了，令人欣慰的春天来临了。

 

Logan和Scott的援军总算是到了，Charles的脸上出现了一个很久没有出现过的笑意了，他轻松的和Logan攀谈着，Scott在和Erik聊着天。

 

这一切似乎都没有大战之前该有的紧张氛围。

 

“Charles，我也……我也想去。”Erik有些犹犹豫豫的开口，他对这最后一战渴望很久了。

 

“不行！绝对不行！这很危险！你是未来的国君！你绝不能有一点差错！”Charles紧张的看着他，眼神暴露了他的想法。

 

“好吧……”Erik有些失落的回答他。他可受不了Charles一个人只身犯险！但他也不想Charles生气……

 

等等，是Charles不愿意带他去，那他自己混进去是不是……就不算犯规了？Erik美滋滋的想到。

 

Charles真的不应该相信那个小滑头会乖乖待在原地的，真的，他错了。

 

Charles居然觉得在大营里看见Erik是一件蛮正常的事情？好吧他承认，他也没抱过什么Erik会乖乖等他回去的希望。

 

“……Erik？”Charles无奈的看了一眼明显有些不安却要装作镇定的Erik。

 

“我……我……”

 

“算了算了，别解释了，乖乖跟在我旁边，别惹事，好吗？”

 

“好！”Erik有些小兴奋。

 

Charles捋了捋头发，“让Logan进来。”

 

Logan进来之后眉头紧锁，“Shaw知道了。”

 

Erik发誓，他绝对听到Charles暗暗骂了一句什么。

 

“那怎么办？”Charles狠狠捶了一下桌子，死死的咬着下唇，话语中带着一丝不为人知的不安与苦涩。

 

Erik突然插嘴，“我想，就是，能不能把主战场移到陆路？”

 

Charles愣了愣，“Erik，这不现实，西彻斯特的陆军一直不强，你知道的。”

 

“不不不，我的意思是，能不能上Logan将军和Scott将军全部出兵进入陆地战场，让Shaw以为我们已经黔驴技穷，然后水路奇袭。”

 

Charles斟酌了许久，Erik一直有些惴惴不安的看着他，推测着他的心里活动。“Logan，我觉得可以试一试。”

 

“反正Shaw已经知道了，那就让他做足准备应战陆军吧，我带一支水军，从这里，”Charles指了指地图上的一条支流，“直捣他黄龙。”

 

“反正已经是最后的赌注了，胜负在此一举。”

 

紧急更改的计划只被少数可以信任的将领所知道，而Charles亲自带领一支水军悄悄北上。

 

凌晨，大营内，灯火通明。

 

Charles还没有熄灯，他看着手中一封封信件，然后耐心的在上面写下批注。

 

Erik拘谨的走了进来，有些惊讶的看着仍未去睡觉的Charles，“我想，我想参加明天的战役。”他有些吞吞吐吐的说着。

 

他已经准备好了被骂的狗血淋头，心里设防也做的足够强大了。

 

“Erik，你知道，我不会同意。”Charles轻轻扣动着桌面，在寂静的夜晚里响起清脆的敲击声，极有规律。

 

“我如果和上一次一样呢？我悄悄混进去，你也不知道，最后只能依着我。”Erik不服气的看着他。

 

Charles站起，走的更近了，“所以我做好准备了。”他歪着头，露出一个人畜无害的微笑。

 

Erik觉得自己的脑子越来越沉重，然后睡着了，Charles抱起了他，把他放在了自己的床上，轻轻的吻了吻他的吻嘴角，“Sorry，Erik。”

 

“我不能让你有什么失误。不然我会后悔一辈子。”

 

Charles抚平自己衣摆上的褶皱，“诸位。”

 

远处的烽火连天。

 

“这是我们的战争。”

 

船只航行的飞快，隔得老远就已经听见杀戮的声音了，每一个人的内心都蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

“保重，我希望我还能看见你们。”Charles开口。

 

弓箭手手中的箭直直的射了出去，大片后方的敌人倒下，弩手见状跟上，趁着敌军大乱的时候收割着生命。

 

早已蓄势待发的士兵们冲出，在敌军后方大肆砍杀，一时间，满世界都是血腥的味道。

 

Charles拎起手中的剑，轻而易举的刺穿了一个人的心脏，然后拔出，鲜血喷薄而出，一个生命就这样消亡在他的手中。

 

他好不留情的划伤一个又一个人的喉咙，无心管他们是否已经停止呼吸，便投入了下一场战斗，弓箭手和弩手早已放下手中武器，以免伤及自己人，他们带着大量的木炭，向粮草房移去。

 

大火弥漫了整个营地，几乎所有的可燃物都被大火影响，Charles的军队士气高涨，一个个都杀红了眼。

 

大量的敌军惨死在刀下，剑下，马蹄下，惨叫声围绕着每一个人，Charles一不留神，被一个已经受了重伤的疯狂的敌军拉住腿，摔了下去，眼看长剑就要刺破他的皮肉，一杆枪却赶在这之前杀死了那人。

 

Scott吹了个口哨，“怎么样？”

 

Charles舔了舔嘴唇，“不错。”

 

这一场大捷大大的打击了Shaw的势力，从此节节败退，实力大不如曾经，在最后一次战役中被Charles赶到了南方。

 

Erik加冕仪式的衣服是Charles挑的，但是Erik还对之前的事情大为不满，不肯理Charles，Charles只好讨好他，为他带上了王冠，“抱歉啦，真的抱歉。”

 

“伯爵大人用不着这样吧。”Erik阴阳怪气的说。

 

Charles拍了一下Erik的头，“嘿，别这样。”

 

“呵，你这次可别想靠讨好我就想让我屈服！我绝对不会屈服的！”

 

“好好好。”

 

“我的陛下，你可愿意为你的伯爵授予爵位？”Charles半开着玩笑。

 

“当然，我的伯爵。”

 

*****Marry me？*****

 

Shaw的势力在一个月之内彻底被消灭，Erik终于一统大陆。

 

Charles和Erik之间的最后一层薄膜被Erik戳破了，两个人顺理成章的在一起了。这一切对于Erik来说都是那么的完美。

 

当然，如果能标记就更完美了。

 

即使他们正在交往，Charles依旧按时服用抑制剂，对这点，我们伟大的国王陛下十分的苦恼却又不好意思直说，毕竟，他还没丢脸到会去和Charles说：“嘿！我想标记你！”吧。

 

当然，上帝会对Erik关照一些的。

 

Charles像平时一般拒绝了Erik的求爱信号，他对年轻人强悍的体力表达了发自内心的承受不住，而今天，当他躺在床上准备进入睡眠时，一阵不知名的热潮铺天盖地的笼罩了他。他暗道一声不妙，准备再注射一次抑制剂，门已经被粗暴的推开。

 

门外的Alpha浑身上下散发着强势的，充满攻击性的信息素的味道，即使是几乎已经对Erik信息素免疫的Charles也抑制不住喉间隐忍的呻吟。

 

Erik夺过Charles的抑制剂，没等他抱怨出声，嘴唇的主动权便被Erik强行占去，Erik近乎贪婪的摄取着他肺内的空气，Charles甚至觉得自己会窒息而死。Charles忍不住分神想到，自己可能是第一个因为亲吻而死亡的Omega。

 

浓郁的Omega信息素封闭了Erik的五官，Erik试着放出一些自己的信息素，惊喜的发现对面的年长者泄出呻吟变得更加大声，他仿佛发现了一个新大陆并且不亦乐乎的玩着。

 

Charles像是泄愤一般咬上了Erik的喉结，Erik被年长者偶然的主动感到惊奇，手指不安分的挑开了Charles的衣襟，将他的衣服翻至胸口以上。

 

Erik恶趣味的含住了Charles的乳尖，他第一次和Charles做的时候就发现了，Charles的乳尖敏感的要命，轻轻一碰便能引起年长者无助的战栗。

 

Erik的牙尖时不时的划过Charles的乳头，每一次都能让年长者失态的大声呻吟，Erik的手指照顾着另一边的乳头，修长的手指拉扯着Charles的乳头，让它很快的挺立在了空气之中。

 

“Charles，我觉得我5岁的时候，第一次遇见你的时候，我就已经无药可救的爱上你了。”Erik娴熟的按上了Charles已经微微勃起的下体，在Charles的喘息下不轻不重的揉捏着那里。

 

Erik的手指刺入了他早已松软可口的后穴，不紧不慢的搅动着，发出令人脸红心跳的水声，Erik的手指模拟着性交，浅浅的在Charles的后穴抽插，他的手指轻车熟路的找到了那个敏感点，修剪得当的指甲轻刮着那里，Charles被这种猛烈的快感刺激出了眼泪。

 

“够了……进来。”年长者似乎依旧掌握着主动权。

 

忍耐已久的小Erik一瞬间顶到了最深处，扩张得当的后穴很好的容纳了它，甚至在渴求着他能够做出些什么。Erik当然没有放过这个能让他放肆的机会，毫不留情的顶撞着Charles的后穴，每一次的进出都给Charles带来了灭顶的快感，他喊着Erik的名字，哆哆嗦嗦的到达了高潮。

 

Erik被突然收紧的穴肉刺激的头皮发麻，肠肉一圈圈绞紧他，似乎在渴求着些什么，Erik狠狠的撞上了Charles的前列腺，过多的快感积累在Charles的尾椎，他再一次被迫硬了。

 

Erik疯狂的索取着Charles，大量的汁液从他们的交合处流出，滴落在床单上。

 

Erik的腰向前挺动着，却又不肯给Charles个痛快，他总是有意无意的擦过前列腺，始终不肯让Charles释放出来，气急败坏的Charles在他的身上乱摸，然后环住了他的脖颈，无力的双腿被Erik抬起，搭在Erik的腰上，脑袋无力的向上仰着，涣散的瞳孔突出了主人现在的状态。

 

Erik技巧性的划过他的敏感点，手指轻轻按压着小Charles正在分泌出液体的前端，故意举起来给Charles看，然后含着他泛红的耳垂，细细的啃咬着上面的嫩肉。

 

“Charles……Charles……我真的是爱惨你了……”Erik呢喃着，发狠的撞击着Charles的前列腺。

 

Erik觉得自己快射了，挣扎了许久之后，决定退出Charles的体内，却被Charles的双腿勾住了腰，“怎么？临阵脱逃？”Charles才不知道这句话对Erik来说有着多大的催情的作用。

 

Erik顶开了Charles的子宫口，结迅速撑开，将整个口子撑大之后开始释放出自己的精液，与此同时，Charles也哭喊着到达了巅峰。

 

Erik尖锐的牙咬破了Charles发热的腺体，信息素顺着自己的唾液进入了Charles的血液。Charles低吟出声，勾的Erik的魂魄差点飞散。

 

之后便是漫长的等待结消退的时间，两个人各自找了个舒服的，又不会压到对方的姿势，沉沉的陷入了睡眠。

 

第二天早上起来，Charles半眯着眼看见Erik正在忙活着些什么，他满足的看着温馨的早晨时光，在决定再次进入睡眠之前被Erik喊住了——

 

“醒了？”

 

“废话。”

 

"那就可以了。“Erik沉思了许久，爆出了一句没头没脑的话。

 

当Charles一脸茫然的看着他的时候，Erik突然单膝下跪，手中举着一个戒指，灰绿色的眼睛中罕见的出现了紧张的情绪。

 

”Marry me？”


End file.
